


The Waiting Game

by spiderlillium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: The reward is sweet for those who know how to wait.|Written for OtaYuri Week 2017|





	

Yuri says it first - says it in that ‘fuck it’ way of his, green eyes blazing with the fire of honesty and certainty that  _ yes, Otabek, I’m fucking sure - I like you. _

Yuri says it first at sixteen, fresh off the podium from winning his second Grand Prix Final gold - a special one, well-earned and fought. After all the pictures have been taken and all the words have been said Yuri had dragged him away for a fleeting moment of privacy, as if he would die if he didn’t do it right there and then.

“Bek, did you hear me?” For the first time, Yuri’s confidence falters, when Otabek just stands there. “Fuckin’-  _ say something.” _

_ I could kiss him,  _ Otabek thought. Actions speak louder than words, after all. He stared at Yuri’s face, at the sparse glitters on his cheeks and eyelashes, at the curve of his lips. 

He does not kiss him. 

“Oh,” The effect of his silence is instantaneous. Yuri’s lower lip began trembling almost immediately.  “ _ Shit _ , I-”

Otabek grounds him with a hug. He envelops him tightly, one hand on his back, the other on his neck.

“You’re always in a rush,” He says gently, “Slow down, Yuri. I haven’t even said anything.”

Against him, Yuri sniffs soundly. “So - does that mean-”

_ “Yes,” _ Otabek confirms. 

Yuri made an undignified high-pitched sound and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. 

When he pulled back, he was pink-cheeked and grinning. 

“I want to kiss you,” Yuri still says it in his confident, sure way.  

“Me too,” Otabek takes Yuri’s hand in his, “But I don’t want to be your first.”

“Who says you’re my first?” Yuri shots back petulantly. 

Otabek just smiled knowingly. 

“We’re a thing, now aren’t we?” Yuri aptly puts it, “Why can’t we kiss?”

“Because we’re not going to be  _ a thing,”  _ Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand, “You and I are going to remain friends.”

Yuri’s expression sours. “Bek-”

“I don’t want to be your first in everything,” Otabek repeats. “Your first kiss, your first boyfriend, your first fuck. Firsts are always forgotten - and I don’t want to be, not by you.”

Yuri stays still for a good minute, staring at his feet. “I’ll never forget it, if it’s you. _ ” _

“Yurochka,” Otabek pulls him close again, and Yuri allows it. Intimacy had gotten so easy to give and receive that even Otabek is surprised by it. “Slow down. Give us time.”

In the end, Yuri relents. 


End file.
